


The Injuries We Bare

by Advent_March



Series: DSMP Actor Au [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kinda, Ranboo falls into water, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), he gets a bit watered down, sorry bad pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advent_March/pseuds/Advent_March
Summary: During the filming of an important scene, a lot goes wrong, and Ranboo ends up falling into water~or~"But, like every other important scene, something had to go wrong. This time, it was a severe injury, because why wouldn't it be."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade
Series: DSMP Actor Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205138
Comments: 8
Kudos: 279





	The Injuries We Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back on their writing at 3 am bullshit. If you guessed me you are entirely correct. I am ✨suffering✨ 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it!!

It was supposed to be a normal scene. Well that's not entirely accurate, it was supposed to be an intense scene. The climatic scene, the community house confrontation. The community house was blown up and Dream, in his manipulative glory, was trying to convince everyone that Tommy blew it up. Nothing bad was supposed to happen. While the scene was emotionally exhaustive, there was very little physicality to it. 

No one was supposed to get hurt. It should not have even been a situation that anyone was put in. But, like every other important scene, something had to go wrong. This time, it was a severe injury, because why wouldn't it be. 

It all started because they underestimated the number of people meant to be located in the forefront of the scene. Tommy and Tubbo were a given, and at first it was only going to be them and Dream, located slightly above them. Though that slightly changed as it was decided that Techno should be there as well. Then, slowly but surely, the entirety of the cabinet was added to the platform originally created for two people. Someone was bound to fall into the water. 

And then the horror show started. The scene itself was going perfectly fine. Perfectly a-okay. Then Tommy shifted a bit too suddenly. Again, this would have been completely fine, had there been more space. But, alas, why would anything be completely fine within the Dream SMP. A small movement, a step to the left, that would cause a chain reaction only ending in pain and travesty. 

Tommy moved, and that led to Techno having to shift out of his way in order to avoid getting in Tommy’s way. What he did not account for was how close Ranboo was to him. And certainly no one accounted for Ranboo being the closest to water. But, accounted for or not, it was the reality of the situation. This reality would soon take a dramatic fall. Well, both the reality of the situation and Ranboo would be falling. 

The sound of a cut off gasp and splash of water reverberated across the set. Luckily for Ranboo, Technoblade’s real life reflexes could rival those of his actual character. The moment he heard the sound of water, he had dove in behind the poor hybrid. Granted, no matter how quickly he reacted, endermen and water do not mix well. 

By the time that Techno dragged Ranboo onto the platform, Jack and Sam, located on top of the scene, ran to get a medic. Niki hopped down from her original position in order to be closer to her pseudo brother. She cursed the flimsy, fake armor that they wore and that lacked any protective capabilities. 

Dream also ran towards where the kid was. He was not willing to let the hybrid, or anyone for the fact, get severely injured on set. He offered up his hoodie to Niki, who quickly snatched it from his hands and began to dry Ranboo off as best as she could. Despite the unnerving way that the kid was not responding, he was slightly glad Ranboo was not conscious and could not feel the pain. 

Seconds passed like minutes, until finally the medic arrived. They cleared everyone out of the way and began running through basic tests. Before long, the medic began to move Ranboo away. 

Niki was the first to try and follow behind them, before being stopped. 

“Don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine,” Sam, who had recently arrived with the medics, tried to comfort her. 

“Of course he'll be okay,” she responded, seemingly more for herself than anyone else. Niki walked back over to where the rest were waiting on the side. 

Together, all of the cast and crew, waited. Long and arduous, time passed as if intentionally stretching itself to the point of nearly unbelievable. To the point just before being absurd. And yet, despite the eldritch feeling which time took on, only thirty minutes passed. Thirty minutes of guilt, of what ifs, of alternate possibilities, of tension. 

Suddenly, as if summoned by the collective will of everyone there, one of the medic working on Ranboo arrived. Each person looked up at the person that walked in, only to begin questioning them. Questions overlapped one another, making it almost impossible to decipher any key questions. 

“Alright, settle down.” They spoke over everyone else, collecting all of their attention. “First off, he's completely fine. He had some burns, but luckily managed to get pulled out of the water before anything major could happen. We gave him some burn ointment and, if he gets enough sleep, he should be fine.”

A sigh of relief filled the room. Niki couldn't help the joy that filled her. She was relieved that Ranboo would be okay. Niki might not have known him for very long, but that does not mean that she hasn't come to love him. He was sweet and funny, and while waiting for the news, she couldn't get the image of his limp figure out of her mind. He didn't deserve all that he went through, and seeing him like that was almost too much for her. Now that the adrenaline had begun to wear off, Niki felt her exhaustion catch up with her. 

“Where is he now?” Tubbo asked, voicing the question they were all thinking.

“At the moment, we have him in the medic’s tent. When I left he was asleep, but it seemed as if he was waking up.” 

“I could bring him back to the house.” Techno stated. This was the least he felt like he could do for being the one that put Ranboo in this situation. Logically he knew it wasn't really his fault, and this logic was the only thing keeping him a float at the moment. The guilt still crashed along the shores of his mind. He knew he wasn't to blame, and he wasn't blaming himself, but all the same he felt guilty.

“Okay, I'll come with you.” Niki responded. No one was going to even try to argue with her. They already learned that despite her demure appearance, not even an army could stop her once she set her mind to something. 

Techno and Niki grabbed all of the stuff they needed and began to walk toward where Ranboo was. It was only when they were halfway to the tent that they noticed Phil joined them. Neither of them questioned the man, knowing they probably wouldn't get a proper answer regardless. Together, the three of them went to gather their enderman hybrid and bring him home. 

**Author's Note:**

> If it was shit, I'm sorry. If it wasn't, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I am physically incapable of telling if my writing is good or not. 
> 
> Anyways, leave a comment or a kudos if you would like, no pressure tho. 
> 
> Stay safe and I love all of you. <3


End file.
